Those Feelings
by IAreTheOne
Summary: How can harry express his feelings towards the greasy git; the seemingly heartless professor?
1. Harry

Harry

"Uggh"

Harry Potter woke up from his slumber feeling quite disoriented. The alarm sounded off, buzzing rather loudly than he had intended it to. He groaned from the sharp pounding in his head, slowly casting sleep- filled eyes at the alarm. Exactly 3 a.m. He had no idea what exactly dumbledoor wanted with him at such wee hours in the morning. He wasn't even sure if he had drank the ambienso potion which dumbledoor gave him a couple days ago. 'Its for the best Harry' he remembered the old man saying while they stood outside professor snape's classroom door. He could clearly remember the small nod and the sad smile he gave before he walked away, leaving him confused. He had told Harry he wanted to discuss an important issue with him; an issue which acquires outmost secrecy, though Harry thought he had a general idea what the discussion would entail.

Harry swung both legs to the opposite side of the bed and dragged them towards his table where he remembered placing the potion. It had swirling dark and green threads of special ingredients. Parsley was its main ingredient. He grabbed the bottle in the overwelming darkness. Yes, Harry had grown accustomed to darkness during his battles with the dark Lord. He thought bitterly about it. He then shake the bottle then realised that he had indeed drank all of it as dumbledoor instructed. Why did Dumbledoor gave him such a potion? Was it to relax his weary nerves? If so, the maker of this potion had surely failed in Harry's book. He still felt the same as always; ansty and miserable. He sometimes wished there was a place called ' F.U.C.K O.F.F ''; Where he could live alone without people butting in his life. No one seems fit to even comprehend him.

He sighed to himself, reaching for the little old kettle Sirius gave him, pouring a small amount of water in it. It was a regular routine. He loved coffee. He had to have coffee. It made his whole world stayed upright; made it the ordinary. He thanked Sirius to the point where he had to run away from the boy from not clinging to his mere flesh. Harry laughed to himself at the irony. The man who tries to make himself irresistible by giving big bear hugs, now flees a simple Potter.

Harry allowed the water to boil, flicking the light switch with slippery fingers. One may ask how the use of muggle technology ended up in Harry's room; a room which dumbledoor gave to him only. Harry cheated this knowledge from those muggle electricians who wired the dursley's home. He kept it to himself. His friends knew not of it. And he rathers it that way. He however thought that dumbledoor might know something. He switched off the magical kettle by tapping it with his wand which was in his pocket, and poured the hot water on the contents nestling in the mug.

Savouring the last drip of coffee, Harry made it to the shower. He shivered as the cool air tasted his sun-tanned skin. He quickly stepped in the shower; the shower nubs magically turning in clockwise and anticlockwise motion trying to adjust the water temperature. Water sprang forth from the shower head in jet streams, with harry sighing in relief. Harry smiled to himself reveling in the warmth and steam, cleaning himself raw. He then stepped out of the shower, brushed his teeth, then got himself in his default wear; a long black uniform made sense to wear it now. His classes were only a few hours away and he would just head straight to the first class he had in the morning. He brushed his hair then gathered his books. He gave himself one final overview in the mirror. Shutting his room door tightly with a small click, he then walked silently down the school's dungeon heading towards dumbledoor's office.


	2. Decisions

Decisions

Harry knocked on the headmaster's door. He had mumbled the password for the twin gargoyles to provide the spiral staircase. He hated it. He hated the way the staircase made him woozy from its slow and steady twirl. But he found it the safest way to travel to dumbledoor rather than landing in embarrassing positions using the floo network. He quickly fixed his wrinkled clothing, and brushed a few strands of loose hair to the side of his face

The door latch clicked gently, revealing the headmaster in his full white gown. It was the only garment harry had ever seen the old man wear.

"Come in, my boy." Dumbledoor gestured towards the warm office.

Harry stepped inside; again reveling the warmth. The office was quite large. There was a large mahogany centre table with four chairs to accommodate it. A carpet large enough to cover every corner of the office lay beautifully on the hard floor. Lime green and white contrasted perfectly with cream- coloured walls. Perfectly placed wall plaques displayed motion pictures of close deceased friends of Dumbledoor. A small window was built adjacent to the large table where a squealing excited phoenix nestled.

Harry strolled towards the bird, petting its head while it cooed in content. The sight was picture perfect. They both had a connection, which Dumbledoor could not quite grasp. Harry smiled. And so did he thought the same of the phoenix.

"It seems my precious is quite happy to see you." Dumbledoor made his way towards the large table with the door closing itself.

"Yes she is headmaster." Harry pet its head one final time before having a seat in front of the headmaster. Dumbledoor smiled at him, while sucking on a hard candy. Harry gave a rather uncomfortable smile, trying to adjust himself in his seat. Seeing his headmaster sucking on a candy was just plain weird. Normally, Dumbledoor went for gummy sweets; maybe his design for sweets perhaps changed.

"Uhm… headmaster, what exactly is it that you want to discuss with me?"

As if he had forgotten, Dumbledoor plopped the candy out of his mouth, placing it carefully in his candy jar.

"Ah.. Yes my boy. What I wanted to discuss with you is actually about you." Dumbledoor gave a small smile, with hands placed neatly on the table.

"How do you feel, Harry?"

Harry looked him in the eyes with uncertainty. He swore the man's eyes had a certain sadness to it. Probably the headmaster was trying to disguise it.

"Well I'm not feeling that bad sir. Just a little sleepy I guess."

Dumbledoor gave a small nod. Though, that wasn't exactly the answer he wanted.

"I do understand your need for sleep. But, how are you feeling? I have observed during the past months, things aren't going so well with you Harry." The man stared at Harry; concern was quite evident in his features.

Harry didn't know if he should answer such a question. He rather handled things his way. But, another part of him wanted to cry wantonly to the man. He wanted a willing ear to listen to him; to make correction where necessary. There was so much he had on his mind, he sometimes thought he might have a sensory overload. Yes, he had his friends who would die with him; for him. But, he knew them too well. He didn't want them worrying about his problems. They had theirs to worry about.

Dumbledoor hummed softly to himself which startled Harry from his daze. He knew the old man would not rush him into his decision. Dumbledoor was a humble man indeed; a man of patience. Harry indeed saw where he lived up to his name.

"S..Sorry sir.. I'm just a bit out of it lately. Its just…" Harry cast uncertain eyes towards the carpet flooring.

"Its okay Harry. Whenever you feel its best to explain, you can come back anytime" the smile reappeared on dumbledoor's face as if it had never dissipate.

"No sir. I..its just that from the time when Sirius had died, I felt a part of me went to the grave with him too. Not that I'm blaming myself for his death, but I still feel that I could have saved him." A small tear flow from his right eye, which Harry had failed to hold back. Why at such a time, the memories keep swirling randomly in his mind. There was more to be said but Harry knew he wasn't quite ready to.

"It was never your fault to begin with Harry. And Sirius knew that too. He knew that death was inevitable for him in such times." Dumbledoor reassured him.

"But why did he have to go like that? Why didn't he just die without me having to witness it? Do you know how much pain I had to go through?" Harry's voice went a little louder than intended. But it was the headmaster's fault for conjuring these emotions.

"I know how bitter it must have been. Do you see all these people harry" Dumbledoor pointed a century old finger at each moving character on the plaques "They were all my closest friend. Having to loose many in one swoop wasn't an easy challenge to forget." Dumbledoor smiled sadly at the boy who had the most shocked expression. He would have chuckled if it weren't the series of untold emotions diffusing from the boy.

"In one swoop!? W- what exactly do you mean sir?" One of the individuals on the plaque gave Harry a sad smile before crossing to another plaque. Walls surely have ears.

Dumbledoor reached into his jar and popped a jello in his mouth, savoured its taste before he continued. "Yes Harry. One of the most horrific event I had to witness. Tom murdered them all. It was a war they all wanted to join, though I warned them not to. Tom won only by breaking my emotions. But strenghtwise, I overpowered him. however, I didn't have the heart to kill him at that time, which would have been an easy feat."

To say that Harry was stunned would be an understatement. Way above it. Here he was worrying about events which he should have put aside and move on. He felt weak. Dumbledoor had a point. Death is an inevitable disease. But even so, how did dumbledoor overcame such a burden?

"I-I'm sorry about your loss sir. I never knew you had that rough a time." Harry's eyes showed genuine care and sympathy. Dumbledoor smiled all the more. No matter what situation presents itself, his smile still remains.

"Harry, you have to learn to let go and move on. I know it is not easy but this is starting to affect you physically and mentally. It's also quite evident that you are eating inadequately." The headmaster closed his eyes.

Harry had to admit that was quite true. Coffee is mostly what passes his throat. Harry now wanted to switch topic more than ever. He wanted to talk about things other than himself.

" I'll try sir. I promise." The headmaster gave a small smile at that before sucking the candy he had placed in the jar.

"Er… Um..Why did you gave me that potion Sir? The potion you gave to me a couple days ago?" Harry needed to know what effect it should give.

"It's a potion that helps you to rest and relax the body Harry. Though it would take effect at a later time, hence the restless feeling you're experiencing. However, the potion alone won't do. You also need to do your part too." Dumbledoor's expression was a bit serious, but not serious enough to scare Harry. He only wanted the best for the broken boy. He never saw Harry as just the-boy-who-lived, but saw him as his son. Harry meant the world to him. Probably because he had no kids. To see the boy without parents sometimes brings painful memories of the fateful night when they last departed; sacrificing themselves just to save one kid who would later be famous in the wizarding world. Dumbledoor knew he hated the fame; he knew that the poor boy wanted just a normal life; but the irony never seems amis. He was always there. The sorcerer's stone, the goblet of fire and all the crazy adventures would most surely bring forth his fame throughout the wizarding world. To put bluntly, he wanted to see him live a normal life too.

"I- I will do that sir. I do find myself feeling a bit low." Harry never failed to see the pained expression that crossed the old man's face.

To lighten the mood, he happily shared Harry some candies he knew he would love. And Harry indeed enjoyed its taste; Licking and chewing became quite an interesting task for both men for a period of five minutes.

It had indeed lighten the mood. Harry smiled to himself. Maybe the old man isn't so bad with understanding him. He knew when to stop or resume a conversation. A slight smile escaped his lips, as he tasted the last candy in mutual silence.

"I take it that you will now try to make a change for the better." Dumbledoor's smile made his day. He had a lot to thank him for. Harry knew though that the old man wished to know more about his problems. The old man isn't stupid as he may appear sometimes.

"Yes, sir."

" Then off you go. I wouldn't want you to miss your classes, seeing as you have already prepared for the day's task." Dumbledoor gave him one final look before handing him another candy.

Harry took the sweet before bowing respectfully to the headmaster. A crying phoenix signalled his attention.

"Harry has to go my precious. I'll be sure to invite him again." The phoenix buried its head under the ashes. Harry knew it was still sad but it nonetheless understood the situation.

With his back turned towards Dumbledoor, he opened the door.

"Thank you Sir." He had really meant it. Dumbledoor gave him something to think about, and he wanted to see a change.

Harry closed the door softly behind him, leaving a mutual smile on Dumbledoor's face.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

* * *

><p>Students busily made their way towards their classes as the devotion ended with the Hogwart's pledge. All utensils quickly vanished into the thin air leaving the lengthy tables as clean as they were before. The morning was quite busy indeed, as Harry had noticed.<p>

"Man, I seriously don't get this. I keep reading this stuff but I don't even know where to begin writing this shitty essay." Ron mumbled to Harry.

Hermione glared at Ron. Her eyes were a deep shade of brown today. Contact lens, maybe?

"Its your own fault for not listening to professor Snape's lecture. I'm sure Harry did his. Right Harry?"

"Er… I totally forgot about mine. I never even remember that we had that bloody Git's class first thing." Harry was now pissed. Here, he thought his day would be a little better.

Hermione made an exasperated sound, both hands flew on the air. "You guys are seriously gonna give our house low points, you know that? You both know how serious he is when its all about homework."

" Yeah says the brainy girl who knows it all." Ron rolled his eyes at her, with Harry laughing slightly at her reaction.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do with you both. You both are-"

"A bunch of time wasters. Yea. We get it Hermione." Both boys chimed in. It was their daily routine being scolded by hermoine whenever they failed to complete their homework.

"I'm serious you know!" Hermione put one hand on her hips. A dainty finger pointed towards the boys.

"When it comes to Snape's homework, we never get it Hermione. Its not like we aren't trying" Harry stated. Ron nodded in agreement.

"Well you both need to try harder. I wouldn't want both of you failing at such a crucial time. We are fourth years, remember?" Hermione eyed them seriously. She gripped her books carefully from nearly slipping her fingers.

The three sighed miserably to themselves as they dreaded the unexpected madness that the professor might sure to bring.


	3. Severus Snape

The students waited anxiously outside the professor's door. No one was stupid enough to open his door without his permission; not even the slytherins. Unless they wanted a month's detention. Or even worst. Several students quickly took the chance they had to review their essay, making corrections where necessary.

Harry was about to scribble something on his parchment when the door swung open with a loud bang. Too late, Harry thought. The three friends quickly exchanged nervous glances towards each other. They knew the day wasn't going to give such a wonderful start.

"Enter." A seething voice called from afar. The students slowly but silently made their way towards their respective seats. Snape made no effort to look away from the blackboard which he bewitched. He knew the order in which they should enter his classroom; and so did the students. He then pointed his wand towards the door which closed with a loud thud. Several students jumped in fear at the sudden noise.

With a billow of robes, he stood in front of the students. The tension radiated throughout the room as no one dared to make a sound.

"You dunderheads know what term we are in. I have no expectation for the majority of you who cannot even brew a simple first year potion. However, I shall be collecting your essays and grade them accordingly. This grade will be totalled for your final grade." Dark eyes roamed over each student. It paused on a certain green-eyed student whose eyes met his. Snape lift a brow questioningly before he strolled to his desk.

"Bring all essays now." The greasy git left no room for excuse.

Hermoine glared at them with an I-told you-so look before handing her essay to the professor. A few other students followed after her, in hopes of not being the first of snape's wrath.

"See! Now what are you gonna do?" Hermione whispered to Harry who was closest to her.

"Dunno." Harry slumped in his seat. Out of all his classes, he dread this one the most. He knew Snape wasn't particularly nice. Everyone knew. But still, there were questionable things which he did for him. The time when he drank a deadly poison, Snape was at his side; a sad expression shown on his features. But when he had noticed the boy composing himself from the reverse potion, he quickly wore his default expression.

Ron overheard them and sighed to himself.

"Guess we'll just have to take whatever punishment the bloody git plans to give. Harry do-" Ron was immediately held in a firm death grip, with both arms behind him. Professor Snape sneered with disgust and swoop at ear level. They had not notice when he left his desk, to walk directly behind them.

Shit…

"Is it that you revel punishment? To lose your precious bloody house points? I'm not quite sure your Griffindor commoners would love that." Severus whispered in Ron's ear. The boy could practically feel his hot breath lingering on his right ear.

"Er.. N-no Sir." Ron was at a loss for words. Shit. Here comes trouble.

"Twenty points from griffindor!" He stood to his feet and flung the boy's hands forward.

He strolled to where Harry sat, planted firm hands on the desk. Harry sat still. His eyes met his professor's, trying his best to remain unfazed. The uneasiness however got the best of him, as the man's face came closer to his. Harry's breath hitched. There was a certain glint in Snape's eyes that made him slightly nervous. They were so close that if someone had accidentally pushed anyone of them, their lips would have sealed the distance.

Harry had no idea why he suddenly had dry lips. He slowly moistened his lips with his saliva, with obsidian eyes never failed to notice that small action.  
>He wanted to get away. Away from those eyes which he could not quite comprehend. Snape's lips curved into a devious smirk, quite enjoying the boy's reaction.<p>

"I take it that you and Mr. Weasley haven't done my homework. Care to explain Potter?" The nasty smirk was now quite visible. He narrowed his eyes at the boy who was still dumbstruck.

"A month's detention would do them both good sir." Malfoy and his Slytherin friends sniggered at the now embarrassed Harry. Harry wanted to punch something as his fists curled tightly on his legs. Malfoy would have been his first choice. Ron was too much in a daze to respond. Hermione gave Ron a sympathetic look.

"I-I never remembered sir."

The Slytherins sniggered all the more. Why was it always him? What was it about him that made people want to poke needles in him?

"Never remembered? That's quite something Mr. Potter. To be able to stare me in the eye and mention such folly, deserves more than detention. You deserve discipline. And I will be the one to teach that to you." With one final glance at the startled boy, he made giant steps towards his desk in a billow of robes.

Harry never failed at the suggestive tone the professor used in the word 'discipline' He wondered for a split second as to what extent the professor intended to discipline him.

"Ron, you will scrub all the cauldrons at the end of the day. I will see to it that all the cauldrons, beakers and flask are used." Snape sat in his seat while watching his expression. The professor found it quite amusing. He felt the hatred radiating from the boy. Yes, this is how they should learn; must learn. They should know that he was not a man who tolerated nonsense.

"And as for you, Mr. Potter, your road to discipline begins at the end of the day. You are to present yourself at my office no later than 7:00pm. Failure to do so will result in dangerous consequences " With that, Snape instructed everyone to take out the necessary equipments from the utensil locker.

Hermione watched both her friends who sat in despair. She knew they were holding back as much as they could. Now wouldn't be a good time to talk to them.

"Now, as you can see, the instructions are quite clear on the board as to how to prepare the amilene potion. But before we begin, who is able to tell me its use?" Snape folded both arms, obsidian eyes searching for a volunteer. His eyes met the bushy hair girl whose hand was up the minute he asked.

He sighed inwardly realising no one else knew the answer.

"Explain Ms. Granger."

Being the smartest and the most intelligent never made things easy for her with other students; nevertheless, she stood proudly, with lips twitching in anticipation.

"It is a potion used for relaxing an individual who has a hard time coping with certain problems. It is in a class of antidepressant potions Sir." Granger smiled to herself.

Ron groaned at her lecturing tone. She was surely something… Hermione shot him a deadly glare, which he purposely ignored, before returning her gaze towards the professor

"Indeed so. But for a girl of such class, your boyfriends are surely putting you at risk. Your friendship with them is not quite healthy Ms. Granger." Malfoy and his followers laughed mockingly at the now embarrassed girl, who sat in her seat as quickly as she stood.

"Destroy all laughter and bickering and carry on with the experiment. Let's see if anyone has surpassed a dunderhead level." With that, he walked through the rows instructing each student.

Harry did his best as to control himself. That bloody bastard knew how to get the worst from him. But today, he will try to make a change; to show that git that his insulting comments could not get the best of him. Today, he will prove to that fucking Snape; no.. that snake, that he was no fucking dunderhead. Harry gathered the ingredients in a wooden mortar, gently pounding them using the pestle. He then set the cauldron to boil the water and busied himself with other tasks.

Everyone was quite drained at the completion of their potions. Some had a dangerous swirl to it, some bubbled furiously in the hard test tubes. A student's potion exploded on contact when trying to bottle the putrid liquid. The scent diffused in the air, causing several students to cough uncontrollably. Professor Snape was quite skilled in disposing the filth, with a sharp wave of his wand. Clearing the white fog from view, he tapped his wand on each affected student, who suddenly felt a relief.

"It appears there's a bigger dunderhead above all others." Professor Snape sneered nastily at a fragile girl who cried at the loss of her effort. She did her best, but to the greasy git, her best was simply not enough.

"To those whose potion swirls a bright yellow, present them to me so that I may grade them. Now!" The irritated professor grabbed his quilt and the grades parchment paper and sat in his seat miserably.

Quite a few students carefully placed their potions in front the professor. Harry, Hermione and surprisingly Ron was among the lot.

"Next" His tone was quite seething betraying his now composed posture.

Harry sighed as he placed the bright yellow swirling liquid in front the professor. Snape snatched it and held it at eye level. He eyed the boy, with no apparent emotion displayed before he gave the liquid one final view. He scribbled on his parchment paper, putting the vial where the other acceptable ones were gently placed.

Harry felt a small smirk forming from the base of his lips. He knew he had succeeded. He exchanged glances with his friends who were just as relieved as he was. Snape however kept a watchful eye on the boy, with eyes narrowed. Hermione never failed to notice the glances he gave Harry. She found it…weird.

The Hogwarts owl clock screeched loudly. It was now time for another class. Professor Snape made his final jottings on the parchment, before rolling it neatly, resting his quil to its side. He stood to his feet instructing the students to carefully place used items aside. Ron knew that he had a lot coming for him at the end of the day, but at least he got a grade, right?

Well, not exactly the case…

"Potter and Wesley I expect my essay at the end of the day. No later." With a dismissive hand, the students scrambled out the classroom, longing to join with their friends.

Harry and Ron groaned in unison, a smiling Hermione patting them on the back.

"Well, at least he gave you guys another chance. Be happy."

"Hermione, your not helping here."Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. The day has just started, yet he felt as though he ran a mile.

With a sigh, they both head towards their second class. Defense Against the Dark Arts.


	4. Emotions

Harry sat in his seat across from Hermione, who apparently was too busy with her books. Ron seemed lost in his own thoughts which Harry could determine as boredom. Harry sighed to himself. It was always the same thing. The same bloody routine. He wanted some change, with less of a celebrity lifestyle. This would have been the perfect time where he could have reasoned with Sirius; a one-on-one conversation. But he had to die. He had to leave him all alone.

That was when he remembered Headmaster Dumbledoor's words. The old man was right. He had to die. And it was bitterly inevitable. He then remembered that Dumbledoor wanted to speak to him about something which required outmost secrecy. Harry never remembered such discussion. It was all about himself. But the boy thought that somehow the Headmaster would discuss it at a later time.

The sound of heavy feet barged into the room, startling Hermione from her studies. Harry's eyes followed the man which was before them. Dysfunctional eyes captured every student present. The eyes of no other.

Mad Eye Moody.

The students wouldn't dare call him 'Mad' unless they were of course foolish or dim-witted. 'Professor Moody' was the preferred choice. Mad-eye Moody was not a man of patience. He was an arrogant man, with Snape-like qualities, though Snape's disturbingly dark qualities outdid his.

"Good morning Students."

"Good morning Professor Moody"

Everyone faced the professor. Even the blatantly bored Ron had his eyes on the man. They knew what he was capable of doing, but somehow, Ron, Hermione and Harry found the man acting quite strange since he became Professor for the Dark Arts.

"Today you will be paired in groups of two's. You and your partner will be practicing defence as well as the offence arts which I have taught u, as well as what you have learnt from your previous teachers. Now, begin."

Students whispered to themselves, pairing with their friends. Ron was paired with Harry which Ron wanted to do. He thought of endless possibilities with his offence moves against Harry. Hermione was paired with Neville long bottom who was quite happy with his cheeks burning bright red.

Harry stood his defensive stance, allowing Ron to go offensive.

"You ready mate? thought the Mad eyes wouldn't give us this chance. You know I always wanted to beat you at this stuff." Ron whispered

Harry laughed slightly while gesturing his left index finger to his lips.

"Be quiet Ron before he kicks us out."

They both pointed wands at each other, which everyone else was currently doing. Professor Moody sat on his high chair, overseeing the practical.

"Harry, you know I wouldn't mind that, but I've longed to duel you, you know?" He smirked at the green eye boy who rolled his eyes, "Besides, Hermione would lecture us to death."

Potter was dying on the inside. He would have laughed so hard if it wasn't for the Mad-eye man. But he had to hold back. He saw the weird glance Hermione gave them, which made it even harder for them.

Ron cast his first spell on the boy who easily deflected it. He then again cast another quick one which slightly pushed Harry a few distance.

Bingo.

Hermione did the same to Neville, who landed a few feet from her on his rump. He stood to his feet with his wand pointed towards her nervously. He wasn't keen at Dark Arts and he never thought he would be.

Flashes of various colours of light lit the semi-dark room. It was truly a room which radiated sinister energies. A mere human would have freaked out from the dark energies which unseeing by the eyes, could feel its strong presence. A large golden chandelier filled with spiders and webs hung scarily low from the ceiling. Shadows formed from every student, dancing about in synchronity and such skill; With each student exchanging roles.

Ron landed heavily in his arse, from a practical version of expelliarmus. The original version would be deemed too risky in such an area. Larger open areas such as Hogwarts training grounds permits it for fifth and sixth year students only.

Everyone was panting and sweating, desperately in need of water. The process was long, but the longer each student practised, the more they understood each spell. Counterattacks fired back and forth, each growing a tad stronger.

Neville now had Hermione landed in an embarrassing position; legs sprawled away from each other and her gown revealed a small amount of flesh. Both were now blushing hard. Good thing Harry and the others were too busy dueling.

"That's enough for today " A hand slam hard on a desk to draw their attention. Mad eye Moody seemed slightly impressed. "I see you all have paid enough attention. However, more needs to be done. We're in need of more…" he cleared his throat and turned his back towards the students.

"In need of what Sir?" A boy asked.

"Never mind. Just copy these notes from the board and review them. That's your homework." The man stared at Harry for the longest while before resuming in his paperwork.

Weird. Was all Harry could think of. Why would he just trail his sentence. That was so un-moody. He never does that. So why now? And why such a look?

Everyone took their notes down while the memories of the duel burned deep within them. They wanted more. And the professor knew it too. But it was better not to rush. Let things take its course.

Again the old Hogwarts owl sounded again with students packing their belongings.

"Remember to review. I will be grading according to what I wrote here today. I won't tell you when I'll have test. I'll just give it unexpectedly. Now, go" his hoarse voice rang throughout the room allowing each student to hear him. They quickly made their way out the classroom, hoping for more duels next class.

* * *

><p>Harry and his friends sat at the dining table discussing the daily events, when a certain tall figure walked towards them.<p>

"Potter, I do expect to see you in my office at the designated time. Weasley, boy, your cauldrons and other used wares are in your care. Do. I. make. Myself. Clear?" He growled dangerously low, earning swift nods from both boys.

Green eyes met pool obsidian eyes once again. Harry felt invisible knots tied in his stomach. Why was he feeling this way? Was it nervousness? What exactly was he feeling? This man… This dark man. What was he doing to him? It was like static. An energy so tense, it made Harry snapped his eyes away from the now slightly amused professor who strolled down the dining halls in a billow of robes.

Why were his cheeks flaring with such heat?

Hermione and Ron exchanged questioning glances. Harry looked towards them with distant eyes.

"Um.. Harry, are y-you okay?" Hermione asked softly, in hopes that the boy wouldn't unleash his nasty mood swings.

But the boy sat there in silence. In silence and mental anguish. He wanted to be with Sirius. Or someone he could talk with. This was too much for him. This unexplainable feeling...

"Go. Both of you. I need to be Alone." Harry closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, fearing what he might do if they didn't.

"But Harry, at least tell us what's wrong. You're suddenly Moody now. Te-"

"The fuck! Just fucking go!" Harry yelled irritably. His hands trembled from the sheer nervousness. The professor was surely behind this, and he needed answers…

Now.

Hermione and Ron understood Harry. They understood his crazy mood swings. But, it was clearly getting worst. Someone or something else besides Sirius was behind this. They need to know. They wanted to help their only friend.

Harry Potter.… Not The-boy-who-lived. Just Harry.

They walked away in sadness, thinking it was best if they left him alone. Harry felt bad at what he did, but he never wanted his friends in his messed up life. No way. He sighed to himself, as he drank the last glass of chilled water.

Students whispered as he walked pass them. They always do. He took larger steps towards the Dumbledoor's office. He was the only one he could talk to at such a time. He needed to discuss his true emotions.…


	5. Discipline

Harry made his way towards the headmaster's door. He paused his hand in mid-air as he saw a sign on the door.

_"I am not available at this time. However, if it is an important issue, please feel free to speak to professor McGonagall who is acting in my space for the shortest time. I am truly sorry for the inconvenience caused."_

_Signed: A. Dumbledoor_

Harry sighed to himself as he re-read the note. He knew the old man was quite busy and the letter was quite general. Not really relating to anyone specific. He walked down the stairs hoping that he could find somewhere where he could bury himself. Professor McGonagall was a wonderful woman but a little strict at times. Harry felt it best to wait until Dumbledoor returns. Besides, he didn't find it quite comforting for his business to be wandering from ear to ear.

Harry then remembered he had to see Professor Snape in his office. He suddenly felt nervous. No, there shouldn't be anything nervous about seeing him, right? Maybe cleaning his stuff or writing lines not such a big deal? Harry breathed slowly trying to calm himself. But then again, he remembered the git had said he would discipline him and it sounded more than just his simple everyday punishment. To make matters worst, he was always expressionless. Sometimes, Harry wanted to smack that face into a more understandable one. He hated the fact that the man knew how to get on his nerves.

Harry checked his time, realising he had an hour left. He then decided that he had better be there early and just get over with it. Whatever discipline the man wanted to give, probably wouldn't be that bad. Then again, he remembered the professor saying his 'road to discipline.'

Harry didn't like this one bit.

Harry paused at the professor's door. Words carved in styled old English handwriting on a small gold plaque , the name, 'P. Severus Snape.' Harry knew the 'P' meant Professor. It was quite common on other professor's doors.

Harry lift a sweaty hand and knocked as loudly as he could. He heard no response. He knocked again. Still no response. He knocked again. A low growl was the response. In instinct, he quickly withdrew his hand from the door as he waited, irritated by the man's actions.

The door opened with such force that got Harry quite startled. Not only was he startled by that, he was also startled at something else. Harry stared in shock. The man before him wasn't the man he saw some hours ago. There was no robes surrounding him, neither was his greasy hair flowing freely. Instead, he was clad in a white disheveled undershirt which highlighted his firm toned muscles. The black trousers and bare feet also went well with his body. His hair was tied in a low ponytail with one loose strand to the side, highlighting his expressionless face. _Merlins_..

Professor Snape was downright sexy.

"Mr. Potter, are you planning on standing at my doorway or to be here for discipline?" Snape's eyes locked with Harry's before lifting an eyebrow.

"S-sorry Sir." Harry nervously entered Snape's office which was exactly the same as he saw it some time ago when he had detention with him. The walls were all covered in brown while the ceiling was full white. A large table was centered between large and small sofas. On the side was placed his office desk with papers scattered from all angles. Candles glowed softly which lined on the walls neatly. Severus was quite an old fashioned man when it came to decorating his quarters. He didn't care for chandeliers or torches. Magical candles were quite okay with him. There were no windows in Snape's office and it always made Harry quite uneasy. He found it strange why the man didn't have at least one window. But, Severus always cast the cooling spell to keep himself or visitors from the heat.

"You are quite early Mr. Potter. Care to explain why you're here one hour before your time?" Severus sat in his seat with hands folded. His features showed no emotions and Harry was becoming more irritated by it. He could not determine the man's next move.

Harry's cheeks reddened at the sudden question, but he should've expected that from Professor Snape.

"Er..um.. I-I thought that it was better to be early than late Sir." Nervousness and unexpected fear started to build itself in Harry. Why did he felt like this? What was he scared of? The man before him is the same git he always was. The difference was just his unusual appearance. What was the man trying to do?

Severus made it all the more hard for Harry when a button loosened itself during Severus's slight move, revealing more toned muscles than it should. Harry was dying on the inside. He was fighting a battle which he knew he would lose if things keep going like this. Harry carefully wiped his sweaty palms in his robe, with eyes locked to the floor.

Severus got to his feet obviously startled the young boy from his daze. He made his way towards the boy. Harry's heart sped up in anticipation. Of what? He had no idea. With an impassive face, he came closer to Potter and stood directly in front of him.

"Where is my assignment that I gave you time to complete Mr. Potter?"

Shit…

.  
>" I-I- I completely forgot about it Sir. I-I.." Harry was trying his best to remain calm from his constant trembling. The intensity was too much. He was at a lost for words. Severus suddenly grip the boy's robe hauling him closer. So close that their lips almost touched. Harry now knew he wanted this man. He felt every hot breath the man breathed on him. His scent was too intoxicating. Alcohol and peppermint mixed together gave one sexy man. Severus Snape.<p>

"You dare to step into my office without my assignment, Potter? How generally brave of you, knowing that I am about to teach you some discipline." Severus's voice drawled slowly with pool obsidian eyes glaring deeply into fearful green.

Harry found the man's voice sexy. A deep drawling tone. He felt irritated and scared of himself. He wondered if the Professor was somehow doing this to him purposely. If so was the case, the Professor was surely winning. Severus lowered his head, placing his lips closer to the boy's ear. Harry's heart skipped a beat. He was so nervous from the sheer closeness, that his legs were not keeping up. It was the strength of Severus's firm grip on the boy's robe that made him not fall flatly to the floor. He snapped his eyes away from the man, and cast them desperately to the floor. He needed to get away from him. And fast.

A nasty smirk escaped the Professor's lips. He knew exactly what was going on with the boy, but simply ignored his reaction.

"Do you know what happens to students who disobey me Mr. Potter? I'm sure you do understand what truly happens. I am not an easy man. Not a man whom one should understand. Now, Mr. Potter, do you know what will happen to you hereafter?" Severus's grip became tighter, causing the boy to whimper. Harry's breath became ragged, breathing through slightly parted lips. He wanted to hold on to anything, even the man for support, but he found it quite hard.

"N-no Sir." Harry breathed out quickly. Severus pulled away from the boy's ear, with dark eyes piercing Harry's fearful green. With no real emotions present on his face, he flung the boy towards one of his large sofa.

Harry groaned when his head hit against something hard. He straightened himself quickly when he saw Severus walking towards him and folding his arms, as he stood directly before him again. Harry was now pissed and his face showed it quite well. He didn't care anymore. The man had surely made his patience snapped.

"You're such a sick fuck! Why are you doing this to me!? The whole fucking school year, you keep treating me and my best friends like fucking garbage. All we do is try to do better, but you don't fucking see that! You don't care! Just give me what I'm supposed to do so I can fucking leave this place!" Harry gripped the sofa tightly, his anger rapidly increasing. Severus observed his every reaction, seemingly making a mental note of everything.

"Five cursed words Mr. Potter. You surely are a bigger dunderhead than I thought. Adding to your punishment is something even most dunderheads wouldn't do." Severus's features remained calmed, never seemed fazed by the outburst. But Harry noted the dark look his eyes gave. He knew the man's patience could snap at anytime.

"Strip." Severus ordered.

"W-What?" Harry's eyes were now as wide as his own owl's. He had not just heard that.

"I said strip." The tone left no room for arguments. Severus was now quite serious. His eyes bore into the boy's who by instinct, pull himself further into the sofa.

"No fucking way! This is pedophilia! No-" Severus grabbed the boy's neck by force and pointed his wand on his chest. Harry froze in place, afraid of what might happened next.

"If I should fucking repeat myself again Mr. Potter, mercy would not be granted. Do not try to test my patience, boy. Now strip!" Severus released the boy who now whimpered from the pain he felt in his neck. Harry was quite surprised at the language he used on him, considering how he was a man of discipline. But why on earth did he want him to strip?

Harry nervously unbutton his robes. Intense obsidian eyes observed keenly. Harry felt miserable and uncomfortable, but it would be for his own good to just comply. But there was a small problem Harry had been trying to hide. His dick was quite hard from Severus's unusual appearance and his close proximity with him. Embarrassment washed over his cheeks as he took off his merino, revealing pale flesh which glowed in the soft light.

Harry paused at the waist, carefully observing the professor who was studying the boy intensely. Harry lowered his eyes. Merlins, this man before him made his dick even harder. His own sick fuck of a professor was making him hard. Harry thought himself sick too. His own body was betraying his mind.

Unwilling hands slowly unzipped his pants. He then pulled them down, carefully placing them aside his other garments. He skillfully placed sweaty palms over his erect cock in his boxers, intending not to remove the last bit of covering.

"Mr. Potter, remove your undergarment." Severus ordered.

Harry wished he could crawl under a rock and die. This was becoming too much and not only that, his own professor was about to see his erect cock. He had no other choice. He miserably took off the last garment, his cock sprung forth in the cool air. Harry's skin flushed from the intense eyes that kept watching him. He then saw Severus walked towards a small table which Harry hadn't notice was there. Harry heard him mumbling to himself, heard something slam then he walked towards him once again.

"Is that little cock of yours all you have been trying to hide, Mr. Potter?" Severus smirked at the now pale boy who wouldn't mind telling the man his mind. He knew he wanted the man but another part of him refused such actions. The tone of voice alone was sending him over the edge.

Severus saw the frustration playing on the boy's features. A satisfying smirk escaped his lips as he walked closer. Harry eyed Severus carefully, noticing how the man held both hands behind him, as if hiding something.

"Turn your ass towards me Potter. I will start your punishment by spanking. Note that I will not go easy. If you say anything disrespectful from hereafter, things will get quite difficult for you." Severus held the whip before him, gently smoothing the leather strap. His features became default.

Harry gasped in horror. Oh. Fuck. No. He bit his lips hard, trying his best to not tell this man his mind or wanting to run away. He knew he had no way out anyways. More likely, Severus had sealed his door. Harry did as was told, fighting the urge to cry. He then felt a large calloused hand gripping one of his arse cheeks. Then he felt the man gripping the other.

Severus leaned himself against the now shivering boy. His head nestled beside Harry's placing his lips close to the boy's ear. Harry's grip on the sofa tightened. His heart pounding even louder. He closed his eyes from the sensations over flooding him.

"Brace yourself for what I am abAsianout to do to you, Potter." Severus's hot breath near Harry's ear left the boy panting. Harry desperately needed him. He was the one doing this. His cock twitched slightly from the thoughts which raced through his mind.

Severus smirked at the flushed boy before him, all ready and waiting to be spanked. He suddenly grabbed the boy's arse cheeks before landing the leather strap on the left cheek.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!" Harry screamed from the sheer pain which rattled through his body. He gripped the sofa with sweaty palms, stuffing his head into the sofa. Severus spanked the other cheek as hard as he did the first.

Harry bit his lips hard. His nails dug deeper into the sofa. He tensed himself for the next strike which landed even harder. The boy screamed even louder while fighting his tears away.

He was determined not to let a tear slip or spill. No, he will show this sick fuck that he could withstand it. Severus raised an eyebrow at the boy's determination. He realised just how much he was holding back his tears.

"Discipline is absolute Potter. You cannot escape it. Neither can you escape the tears which are about to fall from your eyes." Severus landed the strap on Harry's arse repeatedly, earning agonizing screams and whimpers.

Harry was now trembling with anger and defeat. The bloody man was right about his tears. He could no longer hold them back as they fell freely on the sofa.

The strap landed suddenly again with Harry's screams becoming more hoarse and muffled. His lips were pressed into the sofa, as his nails now tore away its hard fabric. Severus smirked satisfyingly seeing the impact his discipline session had on the boy. He spanked the boy even harder.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Please stop! I-I'm sorry… p-please don't-"

Severus lowered his lips once more to sweaty ears, his lips ever so slightly touching them. Pain and pleasure mingled within the boy gasped loudly. He didn't care whether the sick fuck heard. It was now obvious that he was trying to break him.

"Why should I Mr. Potter? This is your punishment after all." Severus slapped the right cheek hard with a calloused hand while gripping the other tightly. He wanted to ensure this boy felt real pain. Constant pain. Though he knew the boy was a frequent victim of such. But not a frequent victim to this sort.

Harry screamed again tears streaming freely down his cheeks. He closed his eyes from the embarrassment and pain which clouded him. His nails had already plunged deeply into the sofa. The pain was indeed to great.

Severus spanked him once again, before he stepped a little distant from the boy. He observed his ass cheeks. They were reddened to the desired colour he wanted. He placed the strap on the floor as he observed the boy's reactions.

Harry groaned. He was all sweaty, tired and pain-ridden. Tears still streamed down his cheeks as he slowly turned himself around. His cock still needed attention, but he didn't care anymore. He could take care of that at a later time.

"Hold still, Potter. I shall apply some salve to the wounds to heal it. However, I will not heal your pain. You will still feel pain whenever you are about to sit, to remind you what my discipline entails. Until I see it fit to heal your pain, you shall ensure it." Severus took out a small vial ointment and gently applied it on Harry's sore ass. The boy winced in pain, with tears still flowing down his cheeks.

Suddenly, the man took Harry's cock and stroked it gently, eyes locked to frightened green ones. Harry panted heavily as he bravely held his professor for the first time.

He bucked his hips slowly in hopes to reach Severus's fast strokes, and not reviving his butt pain. He closed his eyes revelling the second touch of another's hand on his cock.

With an expressionless face, Severus continued his fast strokes, until Harry cried his release, his cum spilled everywhere. Even on the man's clothing. Harry inhaled deeply, as he relaxed himself from the most mind blowing ejaculation since a long while.

Harry needed more. He desperately needed more. He shakily raised himself upwards the sofa.

"Please professor, I-I..-"

"This is the most that you can get from me Potter. Do not think above yourself. Consider this as just a little helping hand. Nothing more, nothing less." With a wave of his wand, he did a cleaning spell dismissing the boy with a wave of his hand.

"Get dressed and leave at once. You are to return here tomorrow no later or less than 6:00pm. Is that understood, Mr. Potter?"

"Y-Yes Sir.." Harry slowly button his clothing, the pain still lingering on his ass. He was quite disappointed and at the same time, quite pleased. He should've known Severus wasn't that kind of person.

He slowly made his way towards the door while gently shutting it. So many things rang through the boy's mind. He knew he was gay, but not surely for his professor? He made his way towards his room where he still had his little problem to tend to...


	6. Memories

Everyone stood outside Professor Snape's classroom door. It was the first session of the morning. It had been like that since Harry became a fourth year. He was slowly regretting the idea of returning to Hogwarts. His friends and the miserable life at the dursleys were what brought him back. Thoughts of Severus ran through his mind the whole night, wanking and panting his name wantonly. The thoughts of Severus spanking his ass again, whispering almost softly in his itchy ears; wanting to hear more, wanting to feel the man's potion calloused hands on his half-hard dick…

_Wanting_ him…

_Wanting_ to taste him

Wanting him to taste him….

No… He told himself. He never wanted any of this from the start. His body was betraying his mind. How could this smarmy git get this much control of him. He genuinely hated the man. Everything Snape did was of such grace and scorn. So why did Snape touch him? He remembered how worried the bastard was when Harry lay half conscious from a spell lash. He remembered the gentle caresses and the sad look in the man's eyes.

So why was the git acting like it had never happened? Why did he even wanked him? Was it out of pity?

The bastards knows not of such.

He couldn't have. The level of hatred towards Harry's father sometimes astounds the boy. He still could not fathom the whole incident. Why such a method for punishment? Harry shook the thoughts from his mind. Maybe forgetting about the whole thing would ease his mind.

The door opened and everyone slowly entered the classroom. Everyone took their respective seats as they awaited their Professor's orders. Harry hadn't said a word to his friends since daybreak. He found it best for them to not be involved in his messed up life.

The door slammed shut the usual way it does. Snape resembled a mannequin in darkness. He nearly fooled half the class as the torches lit up brighter.

He walked towards the students and stood before them with a glass rod in his hand. He eyed each student carefully, before his eyes landed on a particular student.

Harry suddenly felt butterflies in his stomach. Eyes locked together, each trying to comprehend the other. Harry's lips became instantly dry and he quickly averted his gaze towards the board. Snape made a small smirk which was hardly recognizable. He then glared at the students.

'What was that about? Why did he stare at me like that?' Thoughts ran through Harry's mind, his face became a light shade pink.

"Turn your textbooks to page 364." A smooth tone dominated the eerily silent room. Book pages were heard skipping fast as Harry's heart sped faster. He had forgotten his book. Something he knew the Professor hated students doing. He never wanted to be the center of amusement.

Damn it…

Within a fleeting moment, Professor Snape made his way towards Harry as the boy closed his eyes and fisted his hands on his thighs. He knew now what was coming.

"Well.. It seems someone has forgot something. Tell us Potter, how do you plan to do today's work without your…tools" Harry's cheeks deepened in colour. The suggestive use of the word never missed him.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the now fumbling boy unable to speak his words clearly. The students laughed at him; his friends stared at him sadly. At least his friends never found that funny. He cast his eyes to the floor in shame.

"Foolish. You dare to step into my class without your book, Potter? Three points from Griffindor. If this happens again, you will indeed not like it!" Professor Snape hissed at the boy before he went on with his lecturing.

Harrt sat miserably, seriously regretting his choice to be here. How could the Professor pretend like nothing had happened last night? Well, it wasn't much, but still….Right now, he would have rather be with Dumbledoor but the man was so busy these days. His mind wandered on His dog father. He would have had a better time with him on crappy days like this. He only wished..-

"Potter, what did I just say?"

"Uh.. Excuse me Sir?"

"What. Did. I. Just. Say?" His venom filled voice frightened the boy.

"I-I-I don't know professor…" Harry breathed out as Snape made his way madly towards him.

Severus's patience snapped. Harry swallowed bitterly. The whole class observed the two as Snape slammed his hands on Harry's desk, the glass rod shattered to bits. Dark obsidian eyes pinned frightened green eyes, daringly.

"Is it that you want to annoy me, Mr. Potter? Very well. Detention with me after class! The whole day with me! I thought my first discipline session had taught you something, but it seems greater measures would have to take place." Severus glared darkly at the now wide-eyed boy.

"B-But Sir, I have other classes to-"

"You are in no position to speak to me bloody boy! Make your way towards my office now!" He towered over the boy, anger radiating from them both. Harry quickly rose from his seat, anger clearly shown in his face as he pushed Severus out of the way and slam the door behind him. He saw how sad his friends stared at him. Harry was too upset to give a flying fuck. He got used to pitiful glares, and he never wanted theirs anyway.

If only Sirius was here..

He knew he could cry as much in the man's arms. He loved him dearly. He remembered loving hands around his body, holding him tightly. He remembered the soft nibbles he gave him on his neck…

His touch

His looks

The way how he made him feel….

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

"Are you okay with this Harry?" Sirius whispered in his ear, his warm tongue teasing the lobe.

"Yes…" Harry closed his eyes as he pulled the dog-demon closer to him.

"Harry, I don't want you regretting this in the morning. Remember I'm your god father. I don't want to hurt you." Sirius stared in those green eyes, black eyes searching for an answer.

"And I'm your god-son. And I'm telling you to fuck me else YOU'll regret this in the morning. You will hurt me if you don't…" Green eyes locked in dark pool eyes. Sirius gave a soft laugh noting how stubborn his god- son could be at times.

"That word shouldn't have escaped your lips, little one." The dog-demon trailed his tongue towards Harry's neck, sucking it tenderly.

"The fact that you are on top of me kissing and sucking, shouldn't have happened, big one." Harry breathed out as Sirius played with a hardened nipple.

"You have too much comebacks. Shagging you is the perfect resolve." Sirius trailed his wet tongue back towards the boy's reddened cheeks.

"Yes...let it be done…" Harry groaned as Sirius kissed his lips, trailing butterfly kisses towards his chest. Sirius then paused and looked at Harry.

"Harry, if I'm to do so though, I'll have to claim you."

"What do you mean?" Confusion played on Harry's face.

"I'm sure you do understand son, but I'll say anyhow. It means that I'll have to mark you, to bite you."

"It doesn't matter, as long as you will be by my side forever." Harry brought Sirius's head forward as he kissed the man sloppily.

Sirius laughed at Harry's efforts, before he dominated the boy's warm cavern, exploring, tasting, savouring. Harry moaned in delight at how expertly he handled his mouth. He bit the Harry's lips; softly pulling and teasing.

Damn...

"That's the way it's done." Sirius smirked at the pouting boy whose lips were now swollen from the intense kiss.

"Wow... That was…."

"Yes. Yes it is." Sirius chuckled. It was music to the boy. He loved Sirius's laughter. A smile crept on his lips.

"Are you ready now Harry? This might hurt."

"Yes I am. You're such a worrywart. Don't. I'll be fine."

Sirius gave Harry a light peck on the lips as Harry closed his eyes, preparing himself for the bite…..

FLASHBACK END

* * *

><p>Harry smiled sadly to himself. If only Sirius was here. Things wouldn't have been this way. Maybe he wouldn't have had uncertain feelings for his Professor.<p>

Harry opened the door to Snape's office and closed it behind him. His hands started to sweat from his pores, as he recalled the whole incident last night. He inhaled slowly, as he sat on the opposite side of the sofa and rest his head against it. Harry hadn't got much rest in the night as sleep overtook him; his memories slowly played….

CONTINUED MEMORIES

Harry gripped the demon's back, pain searing through his small body. He cried as Sirius quickly marked him, not wanting him to go through the hellish pain. For the demon, it was pleasure, but Harry's wellbeing was more important. Besides, he would get the best pleasure from a different end.…

"Are you alright Harry? Sirius held the boy's face gently, his eyes searching. He used a clawed finger to wipe away the tears.

"I'm okay." Harry smiled weakly.

"Thank goodness." Sirius kissed the boy once more, savouring the increased saliva from the boy due to his cries. Harry wrapped his arms around well built body, loving the feeling. He timidly trailed small hands from his back, towards the chest downwards, feeling all his firm muscles.

His hand came to a pause at Sirius's trousers. They both broke the kiss as they stared at each other needingly..

"U-Um…May I?" Harry eyed him uncertainly.

Sirius laughed…

"I thought you wanted this little one. Hmm?" Sirius quirked an eyebrow at the now embarrassed boy.

"W-Well…"

"Go ahead Harry. We both need this. Don't you?" Sirius reassured him.

"Yes… I need this. I need you…"

"Hmm…" Sirius gripped the boy's hand and gently guide it towards his hardened member.

Harry gasped at the size. It was huge.

"That's one of the benefits of being a dog-demon Harry." Sirius smiled loving at Harry, loving his innocent reactions.

"Wow… W-Would it fit?"

"We'll just have to try. Don't worry, I'll go slowly. But promise me this Harry, to never tell anyone of this. Not even Dumbledoor, even if he suspects something in the future."

"Like I'd tell anyone…" Harry laughed softly. His hands found its way inside his trousers, gripping the large hard shaft. Sirius groaned. Harry's hands were too soft for a boy. Harry moved his hand on the shaft slowly as they both moaned in unison.

"Harry…" Sirius breathed. He played with the boy's nipples again, earning sweet moans. Harry writhed against the soft beddings, his small cock now fully erect.

"P-please touch me Siry…" Sirius loved that little name. He obeyed as his thick hand held the small shaft, slowly pumping the boy.

"OOOOHHH…ooooohhh god… S-S-Siry…" Harry's hand now left the demon's cock, loving his own new pleasure..

Sirius smirked at the beauty below him. The boy was so perfect and so fuckable at this point. He paused his hand midway the pumping, hoping to see the boy stare at him.

"Siry… Don't stop…" Lustful green eyes glared at dark eyes.

Sirius continued as he saw those green orbs...

END MEMORIES

Harry jumped from the sofa as a voice bombed in his ear. Harry groaned not only from that, but from the sweet memories he had enjoyed..

"Sleeping on my sofa isn't the best thing at this time Potter." Severus voice was venom to Harry's ears compared to Sirius.

When the hell did he even get here?

"Would you mind telling me exactly who you were dreaming about…..Potter?" Severus crossed his arms, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Eh!? N-No one in particular Sir." Harry turned his face away. He knew his cheeks gave some evidence.

Had he said anything out loud in his sleep?

"I see." Severus walked towards his desk as he held something up for the boy to see.

Harry's eyes widened.

"Time For Session number two, Potter."


End file.
